This invention relates to a film transport structure in a camera, and more particularly to a structure for defining the position of film laterally of the film travel direction by supporting at least one side edge of the film with a rail having a surface in contact with the edge of the film in guiding it from a film cartridge to a film take-up spool.
Heretofore, in order to prevent the film from shifting laterally of its travelling direction from the film cartridge to the film take-up spool, a pair of parallel guide rails having flat surfaces, respectively, which confront each other and which are to be contacted with both edges of the film, are provided in a camera along and between which the film is guided.
Also, known in the art is a device in which such guide rails are curved continuously and moderately with opposite ends of the rails away from each other in order to prevent the side edges of the film from being scraped by the ends of the rails in winding the film from the cartridge. However, in such conventional structure, the film tends to move with a desired movement of the film cartridge in the camera, as a result of which the film comes off the guide rails and runs over the side surfaces of the rails, causing scratches on the film surface which affect adversely photographic results.